


Completely unexpected

by Marsh_R_Mou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), I promise, It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Loki (Marvel), Poor Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, there will be animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_R_Mou/pseuds/Marsh_R_Mou
Summary: The Avengers don't get normal days.When they think the day is normal, bam! Injured Norse god with bad news.-The tags and characters will change as I add more chapters, I don't want to spoil anything, and the rating will go up.Also the first few chapters are very short because I don't want to put too much info in them. ;) But they will get longer.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Bam! Norse God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thank you for taking the time to click on this fic. As I already said, the first few chapters are quite short because I don't wanna give you too much yet, but also because I'm bad at actually starting fics. This is my first fic in the marvel fandom, and I haven't written in a while, so this will not be perfect. 
> 
> I do not own anything in this story, except for the stuff I do own, like any oc's I might throw in. ;)  
> Enjoy.  
> (Also sorry in advance, I tend to mix up past and present tense.)

It had been a normal day. No attacks, no searches, just hanging around the compound relaxing. A ‘normal day’ was not normal for the Avengers, because they rarely happened. So, they really should have expected something to go wrong, even if it was completely unexpected.

They had gotten the alert at around four in the afternoon, an energy signature similar to the Bifrost appeared in Morocco, somewhere around the Atlas Mountains. They had instantly suited up and piled into a quinjet and were being briefed when Jarvis had informed them that the area the energy signature had appeared in also had signatures like Loki’s.

They had landed near a large crater, and got out, cap had taken the lead, shield raised, gun loaded. He had reached the edge and lowered his shield, shocked.

“Loki.” He greeted the inside of the crater. There was a wheeze, and then a groan. They stepped up to the edge of the crater, and there he was. Loki, the God of mischief, the guy who had attacked, and tried to enslave, Earth. He was battered, bruised and bloody, his hair matted, clothes torn and breathing shallow.

“He’s coming.”

Great. Absolutely great. Stark had decided then and there that he would be retiring after this.

They had carried the god out of the crater because he had fallen unconscious right after letting everyone know that some guy was on his way. So dramatic. Who was it? Obviously, they should be worried, but how worried? Why was he coming? Was he the one who had injured the god? Would Loki be on their side? Well, they may not be sure of what was happening, but Stark was certain that they all needed a drink.


	2. Why is everything so damn bright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics mean the character is thinking or remembering something. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the wait, my computer charger broke and I haven't been able to get one until now. :/

When Loki woke up, the first thing he remembered was falling. The way his view had changed from a black canvas filled with colourful dots, to a bright, cloudless blue sky.

He remembered landing, feeling his body go numb and laying there for hours, struggling to stay conscious. He remembered the captain, and the relief he had felt when the man had lowered his shield and gun.What he didn’t remember though, was how he had gotten here, wherever ‘here’ was.

The room was bright. Bright lights, bright walls, bright roof, bright bed and he was guessing the floor was bright too. A tube was attached to his right arm and his body almost completely wrapped in bandages. Bright bandages. A repetitive beeping was coming from somewhere to his right, which he was sure had something to do with the tube and needle. His mouth and throat were dry and scratchy, and he became suddenly aware of the dull ache all over his body.

He groaned and turned his head to look around. He immediately met the untrusting blue eyes of the captain. They held each other’s gaze for a minute before the captain spoke.

“How do you feel?”

He thought for a moment, _should I be honest, or should I try annoying him?_

“Physically, I feel sore. Emotionally, exhausted and mentally, disturbed.”

“Disturbed?”

“Your face.”

The captain sighed, and Loki smirked. He should probably be nice, considering the captain and his team had saved him, but wrapped in bandages and unable to move caused fear, which he had to hide.

The door opened and his fear went up a level. Bruce Banner. The man walked silently to Loki’s right and started fiddling with the machine, making notes on a paper.

“On a scale of one to ten, one being no pain at all and ten being you can’t even move, how would you rate your pain?”

“uh, three?”

The doctor hummed and made a few more notes. “You should rest a bit more, then we need to talk about a few things. Do you think you can sleep on your own, or would you like me to give you something to help?”

“I can sleep on my own.”

The doctor nodded, then left with the captain following behind him. As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered Thanos’ words before he had shoved Loki off the ship.

_‘Midgard has what I need, and I will get it from them. The Avengers may pose a challenge, but in the end, they will fall with the rest of their world.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how much time I have tomorrow, I hope to post another chapter as an apology for the long wait, but my school has switched to solitary learning for a few weeks and I won't have much time to post. :(


	3. Drinking water like a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so. sorry. It's like everything is trying to get in the way of this story. My dog found my usb, which happened to hold all the chapters I had written so far, and destroyed it. After that school got too stressful so this was pushed to the back of my mind.  
> I just got a burst of inspiration today and thought, 'what better to do than return to my abandoned story?' and here we are. While I do know where I am going with this, I can't promise regular updates because I'm posting the chapters as I write them. I'm gonna try to get a chapter up every ten days (roughly).
> 
> Anyway, I love you and thank you for not giving up on me! (Although I wouldn't blame you if you did) :)

The whip came down on his back again and he bit back a scream, he could not give them what they wanted. A large figure came into view, it was holding a long metal stick, one that Loki knew all too well. The figure moved toward a furnace and held the stick just out of the flames reach.

“You will go to Midgard and get the tesseract; in return you shall have the throne you’ve wanted for so long.”

“No.”

The figure sighed and pulled out the now glowing stick, and finally turned to face Loki. He walked over and crouched down in front of him and held the glowing stick between them.

“I thought you might say that.”

He pulled back and struck Loki across the face with the stick, he could hear his skin sizzle as the figure got ready to strike again.

* * *

He woke up, once again in the bright room. He looked over at the machine, which was beeping faster than he remembered.

_My heart is beating at the same pace._

He calmed himself down and listened as the beeping slowed as well, noting that the machine also showed his heart rate.

_An easy way to make sure I’m alive without checking for a pulse._

He felt better now his body was mostly healed, although his throat was still sore. He looked around but didn’t see anyone or any water. He sighed and relaxed, if this was to be his fate, comfort without water, he wasn’t sure he wanted it, but what choice did he have. The door chose that moment to open, revealing Bruce. Again. An even worse fate.

“I brought some water for you, I’ve got no idea how long it’s been since you had some, but you must be really thirsty.”

He set the water on the table next to him and stepped up to the bed, Loki stiffened, but relaxed himself almost immediately.

_Don’t show fear._

He sat up and hissed when the needle tugged his arm. He reached over and pulled it out before Bruce could stop him and rubbed his arm.

“You shouldn’t do that; it could cause damage if you pull it out wrong.”

“You stab a sharp thing into my arm and tell me taking it out could cause damage? It’ll be healed in a few hours at most.”

Bruce frowned but handed him a glass of water. Now he may be very thirsty, but he was raised a prince, and would drink this water like one. He coughed on the first sip.

“Yeah, you might wanna drink a little slower”

He glared at the doctor’s sarcasm and drank the whole glass in one go. Bruce looked a little surprised, so Loki counted it as a win. The water didn’t do much for his thirst, but his throat felt a little better.

“You wanted to ask a few things?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Um, so, what did you mean by ‘he’s coming’?”

“He’s coming.”

“Ok, uh, who’s coming?”

Loki sighed, better just get this over with now.

“The Mad Titan, Thanos. He is an ancient being, the last of his kind. He has one goal, to bring balance to the universe, however, his idea of balance is not more resources, but killing half of all life. He sent me here to get the tesseract, because in it is one of the six infinity stones. With all of them he can achieve his goal. There are two stones here, the scepter holds the mind stone, I am not sure where the time stone is, but I know it’s on Midgard.”

“Right, so what are the other stones? And where are they?”

“The reality stone, or the Aether, is with the collector, I doubt he will be able to keep it from Thanos, but he will definitely put up a fight. The power stone is on Xandar, he will likely go for that one first, as it will be easiest. No one knows the whereabouts of the soul stone, but I have heard it takes great sacrifice to get it.”

Bruce was silent for a moment before he took Loki’s glass and refilled it. He went to the door but turned back for a moment.

“You should get a bit more rest, when you wake up the others are gonna want to talk to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you have the time, because I love knowing what people think, and I need constructive criticism because I'm not the best editor. :)


End file.
